


Listen

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having angry sex with Sam. Sam gets frustrated with the reader and decides to take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

I slammed the door behind me then locked it; my blood was boiling as my chest tightened painfully as I stood in the middle of the room. The door handle shook violently then it thumped hard. I gritted my teeth in preparation for round two of this fight.

“That’s really fuckin mature!” Sam shouted from the outer side of the door.

I said nothing; I knew that ignoring him made it worse. It pissed Sam off. I could count the seconds before he got into the room and I would have to give into the fighting. We had spent the entire car trip back from the arboretum to the 51 Kitchenette motel on the outside of Janesville shouting. It wasn’t a long car ride but it felt like it. 

As soon as the car was in park, I limped out of the car and straight to the motel room. I had been sharing it with Sam but tonight it was not going to happen. I would smother him in his sleep.

“You’re seriously ignoring me?” Sam shouted as he banged on the door.

I said nothing. I started to strip out of the dirty clothing. My jeans had a huge tear in them where I had been clipped by the claws of the monster we’d been hunting. My leg wasn’t bleeding anymore but my pants were ruined. I staked the bastard and turned around to see both brothers glaring at me.

_Three, two, one…_

The handle of the door jiggled and something metallic popped. The door pushed open and Sam rose to his feet. I turned to face him in nothing more than a bra and panties. I had bruises that were forming across my skin and the stitched on the top of my thigh; I looked like I had lost the fight. My hands rested on my hips as I stared at him.

“You don’t get out of this!” Sam snapped at him, his lips pinched together as he tightened his jaw. His eyes glared down at me.

“I think I do. So fuck you Winchester.” I sneered as I turned away from him. I went to pick up my bag to pull clothing out from inside of it, “I pulled your ass out of the fire before so I think I can make one mistake. It was an accident.”

“A mistake, you’re calling that an accident?” Sam laughed mocking me.

“Yup Sam.” 

“Spilling milk is an accident. Bumping someone’s fender is an accident.” Sam said as I turned to face him, his eyes scanned my body and made the voice in the back of my head to react then cover my body, “You jumped out and shout hey over here! That is not an accident.”

“Yeah well I saved your big ass.”

“You’re fucking kidding me?” Sam sneered, “I am surprised you’ve made it this damn far.”

“Why?”

“Cause you acted irrationally and you’re acting like a fucking amateur.” 

I shoved him and I hit him in the chest. His hands grabbed my arms and forced them to my side. I growled at him and tried to get out of his grip. I stomped on his foot but he didn’t budge. He barely winced at me. I felt the flames in my belly lick higher up and fuel the rage in me. I shoved him again and made him step back from me.

“You know what Sam… fuck you.” I spat at him, “I should have let that thing rip you to shreds but instead because I love your big dumb ass, I jump in the line of fire and get torn up and now you’re pissed at me.”

Sam hesitated for a split second. His hands let go of my arms and clasped around my neck. He tilted my head up with his thumbs and pressed his lips roughly to my lips. 

“This doesn’t stop me from being mad-“I stared but he kissed me again this time growling slightly.

I was full of hellfire and brimstone but I froze. Unsure how to respond, I kissed him back and grabbed his shirt. The anger shifted to something primal in my stomach as I pulled at his shirt. I let go of the cotton and dropped my hands to his belt. I worked it loose and then rushed for his button. Sam grabbed my bra and ripped it over my head as we broke apart for a split second.

Sam pulled away from me as I got his jeans loose and started to shove them to the floor. He picked me up from the floor and threw me on the bed. The coils in the mattress squealed as I fell and bounced slightly. Sam’s knees bumped into my legs and spread them wide apart. He folded over me and kissed my chest. His lips were soft as the grazed over my skin and forced goosebumps to raise all across my body. 

Sam kissed down between my breasts and to my belly where he stopped. He glanced up and smiled at me, his eyes were a sparkling blue green that was filled with mischief. His fingers looped into my panties and yanked them down only being careful on my thigh not to aggravate the stiches. Sam tossed them across the room and stared at me.

“Roll over.” He commanded with a dark rich voice.

“Make me.” I said pinching my eyebrows together, challenging him to do it.

“Oh kitten, you really like playing with fire.” Sam cooed. I smirked at him and stayed still on the bed. His hands gripped my hips and lifted me from the bed. I let out a squeal as he flipped me over, forcing me into the blankets with my legs hanging off the bed for a second until I got them underneath me. I pressed my ass into Sam, making him groan.

His hand snaked over my hip and dropped between my legs.

“You are going to listen to me very closely.” Sam purred from behind me as his fingers pushed in between my lips and made my legs shake.

“Am i?” I challenged him, “Maybe you should fuck me and shut up.”

His hips ground into me as his fingers worked against my clit and the sensitive folds around it. 

“From now on, you are going to do what I tell you.” Sam said starting strong but it ended a little breathy as I pushed back into him, knowing exactly how it would feel. I let out a small whimper and gripped the sheets.

“When I tell you to stay…,” he said as three fingers worked my clit a little faster, “You stay fucking put, kitten.”

“Sam.” I moaned out and tossed my head back as he kept working me.

“You are going to keep your fucking mouth shut when I tell you too…” Sam groaned.

“Sammy, please.” I could feel my muscles shaking hard as I panted out. I pushed my ass back into him, hearing him groaned. His hand went to my hair and yanked my head back. 

His chest folded over my back as his lips grazed the edge of my ear.

“You are going to come when I tell you to.” Sam purred then raked his teeth over the skin.

I felt his hips pull back then Sam force himself inside of me. His fingers kept working at my clit as Sam made small thrusts deep inside of me. I let out a groan and felt my body get heavier. I sucked in air, feeling pain prickle across my scalp. Instantly I was shaking hard, I couldn’t help but cry out.

Sam started slow and gentle but soon that was gone. He was rough and sloppy as he thrusted into me, stabbing out moans and whimpers. I tried to match his rhythm but I couldn’t. My hips jerked naturally against him as he pulled out and thrusted in hard. My legs pressed against the mattress, one scrambled for purchase on the mattress to give me the stability I was losing. 

“Oh fuck, Sam please!” I cried out as he released my hair. I fell forward and propped myself up on the mattress. I cried out as Sam kept going, fucking me like he hated me. Fucking me as if I was a cheap whore. My body felt heavy and was burning up from the inside out. I was moaning out loudly, gripping the sheets and pushing back into Sam was my guts flipped.

“Don’t you dare come, kitten…” Sam groaned out as he thrusted harder into me, my leg bent up, “You will not like it if you don’t listen to me.”

“Sam.” I whined and felt my body shifted, I lifted my chest from the bed and pushed back into Sam. His left hand gripped my ribs then latching on to my breast. He kneaded the   
skin and pulling at the nipple with his fingers. The hand slithered down my body and found my clit, rubbing faster, pushing my body closer and closer to coming. His other hand traced over my belly and up to my throat. Sam held me tight against him but didn’t cut off air.

“Don’t do it.” Sam whispered before he shoved himself in deeper inside of me. I was shaking hard, panting out and calling his name. I clenched him hard to keep myself from coming. But it did no good. I felt something break in my guts. 

Every fiber of my body was shaking. I felt myself become weak. Sam let go of me, my body folded forward as he kept thrusting. Sam groaned out and pushed his thighs into mine as he folded over me. He hugged me tight against his body as he filled me up with cum. He kissed the back of my neck as his full weight pressed into me, it would have been smothering any other time but right then it was perfect.

“Kitten.” Sam said softly as he placed little kisses along my shoulder blade, “You didn’t listen to me, did you?”

“Do I ever?” I asked him, feeling my body relax and my eyes grow heavy.

He tsked and lifted himself off me. 

“No but you are going to now, kitten.” Sam replied softly.

I huffed at him and shook my head, stubbornly. Even though I knew I would do almost anything he told me to do.

“You need to get up and take a shower. I will pull clothing out for you to wear and then we are going to get food.” Sam’s voice was rough but there was still a trace of tenderness.

“And if I don’t…” I asked him with a smile as I rose to my knees and glanced back at him over my shoulder.

Sam slapped my ass and sent stinging excitement through my nerves. 

“Then you suck my cock in public or maybe I will let Dean have a go at you.” Sam said with a vicious grin.

“Right. So are you coming?” I asked rolling my eyes and crawling off the bed. Sam smirked and licked his lips.

“I always do.” Sam replied then chased me into the bathroom forcing me to giggle as he scooped me in his arms.


End file.
